The Weirdest Mystery Ever
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Archie's Weird Mystery gets Richard & Conan involved whilst Reggie's silly prank gets Veronica kidnapped!
1. A Strange Coincidence

Chapter 1

Archie Andrews was sitting in a cubicle-like table in Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe with his friends. Archie was a hormone-filled teen with red hair and freckles and was really into strange occurances. Opposite him was one of the girls that he liked, Betty Cooper. Betty was pretty much the most handy in his group of friends. She knew how to fix cars and was a great cook. She had blonde hair, which almost always was tied up in a ponytail. Next to her was Archie's best friend, and food-lover, Jughead Jones. Jughead was a skinny man, who never packed on any weight yet he ate like an elephant. He had short black hair, which was slicked out to the front and wore a grey crown-like hat. Jughead was chomping down into one of his four burgers that he'd ordered. Archie was holding open the Riverdale newspaper, searching for something he could write about for his Weird Mysteries column in the school newspaper.

"There's nothing in here that could be classified as a weird mystery! I can't believe it!" Archie exclaimed.

"What about those black men?" Betty queried.

"Chuck Clayton isn't a weird mystery, Betty" Jughead said, in between mouthfuls of his burger.

"Not to you, he isn't" Reggie Mantle said as he approached the table.

Reggie was the jock of the school and the mean one in Archie's group of friends. He had slicked-back black hair.

"Nothing in the paper, Carrot Top? Why don't you write about Chuck?" Reggie asked Archie, with a smug grin.

"I'm not writing about a good friend of mine, Reggie" Archie stated.

"I was talking about the men in black that have been recently seen walking around Riverdale" Betty extrapolated her point.

"There's nothing about them in here" Archie stated, scanning the newspaper.

"That's because it's only been on the news on the radio. Dad's been hearing about lots of sightings about these people whenever he listens to the news. No-one knows why they're here, or even how they got here," Betty explained, "That's pretty strange"

"They're probably here to investigate why a redhead gets dates. Or they're here for Hunger Boy over here" Reggie joked, pointing at Jughead.

"If all you can do is make jokes, Reggie, we don't need you here!" Archie scolded him.

"Fine! Sorry for being fun once in awhile. Better hope I don't get caught by those 'black dudes'" Reggie said, laughing hysterically as he left the Chocklit Shoppe.

"So, I've got my Weird Mystery," Archie said, closing the newspaper, "Where do we start?"

"Dad said he saw one outside our neighbor's house two days ago but he hasn't seen them since" Betty stated.

"I saw a woman dressed in black outside of the mansion. I told Smithers to keep a lookout for her" Veronica Lodge stated as she handed Archie a shake.

Veronica Lodge was the daughter of Riverdale's high-end businessman, Hiram Lodge. She had long black hair that swayed whenever she moved her head. Every boy in Riverdale wanted to date her.

Betty noticed her best friend didn't sit down.

"You're not staying, Ronnie?" Betty asked her.

"No, Betty, dear, I can't. Daddy wants me home before I get tempted to max out his credit card again. I swear, that man can't trust me with a Premium Gold Credit Card. What kind of a father is he?" Veronica said as she walked out of the shop.

Outside, on the streets of Riverdale, Conan Edogawa was walking along with Rachel Moore, her father, Richard and her mother, Ava Kaiden.

"It's such a nice quiet little town" Rachel stated.

"Exactly the reason why I wanted to bring you here, dear" Ava said to her daughter.

Conan noticed Richard was sulking as he was walking. He wondered why. Then he remembered how this whole trip to Riverdale started. He thought back to that day when Richard was having a quiet day. He was sitting on the couch, where Rachel was in the kitchen and Richard as always, was at his desk, waiting for a call. Then there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was a case, Richard had run to open it to find his ex-wife staring back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Richard had yelled.

"It's nice to see you, too" Ava had said coldly.

Rachel had heard her mother's voice and came running out of the kitchen, she ran up to Ava and gave her a hug.

"Mum!" she said, letting go of the hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I took leave from my work for a bit and with the money I've saved up, I have enough for a nice quiet vacation for the two of us," Ava noticed the look on Rachel's face, "You can bring Conan along, of course"

Ava had looked to Richard.

"I suppose Richard can come, too" she stated, coldly.

Richard blew steam at this.

"What? You expect me to shut down my agency while I take a vacation with my daughter, my ex-wife and some little brat! What kind of woman are you? What kind of man do you think I am?" Richard had started yelling at Ava.

"Dad! Dad! Stop! Mum said quiet, think of it as a nice relaxing family vacation, okay? This could be what all of us need. Especially you, Dad, with all the cases you've had recently. Please?" Rachel begged her father.

As always, Rachel had convinced her father and they'd found themselves walking down a street in Riverdale.

Rachel was right; this town was quiet and it was fairly small. Conan heard his stomach rumble.

"I'm a bit hungry" He said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, me, too. I'm famished!" Richard said, breaking his silence.

"I think I see a shop up ahead!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing to a tiny building not far from them.

Each of them paced their footsteps faster. This was usually the time when Richard ran but Conan figured since he was in the presence of his ex-wife in another country, he wanted to show some maturity. They arrived outside the shop.

"'Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe'" Richard read the sign.

"Can we get something to eat here?" Conan asked.

"Only one way to find out" Rachel said, smiling at Conan as they walked in.

The shop was small but fairly open-spaced. They had tables inside little cubicle-like couches. They walked up to the counter, where there were stools, Richard and Conan took a seat. A fat man wearing an apron walked up to them. He had a half-bald head and a moustache.

"Welcome to Pop Tate's, I'm Pop, what can I get you?" Pop asked Richard.

"I'll take a burger and fries and..." Richard started, noticing Conan wasn't paying attention, he was focusing on a redhead, a blonde and a guy with a crown at the cubicle-table opposite them. They were engrossed in conversation. Conan felt Richard's fist hit his head.

"Oww!" Conan said, turning around.

"What do you want, you little brat?" Richard asked him.

"I'll just have some fries, please, Mister!" Conan said, looking up at Pop, then out of the corner of his eye, watching those kids at that table.

A little kid with slicked-back black hair came running in and ran up to the table he was watching.

"Arch, it's some kid playing a trick" Conan overheard the skinny one with the crown say.

"No, Jug, no-one can look as much like Reggie as this kid does" the blonde girl was saying.

"Okay, kid, so say you are Reggie Mantle, what happened?" the redhead questioned the little boy.

"Well, well, well," the kid stuttered, Conan eyed him, "I left here and as I was walking to meet up with Moose, I saw one of those men in black, I cracked a few jokes about him but he was just silent. Then he stuck his fist in my mouth and fed me something. Next thing I knew, I was a little kid"

Conan's eyes widened at hearing this. Could Gin and Vodka be in America? At such a quiet town like this? Maybe it was some other men in black. But only Gin and Vodka knew about the Apotoxin drug. He wanted to contact Vy, but being in another country, the Detective League badge wouldn't work. Even if it did, Amy, George and Mitch would hear aswell. He had to do the only thing he could and find out if that little boy was telling the truth. He heard plates being set down and noticed Pop placing their drinks down.

"Excuse me," Conan said to Pop, "Isn't that boy famous?"

He pointed to the redhead at the table.

"Oh? Archie?" Pop asked, "To people who read his column, he is. Which isn't very many"

"Column?" Rachel asked.

Conan noticed she and her mother had decided to sit down.

"Yes, Archie writes columns on weird mysteries for his school newspaper" Pop explained.

"I want his autograph!" Conan said, jumping off the stool and running to the table.

"Conan!" Rachel said, getting off her chair and running in that direction.

Conan jumped onto the empty seat next to Archie.

"I'm a big fan of yours, Archie," he said, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Looks like Archie has a little admirer" Betty giggled.

"I'm so sorry" Rachel apologised as she walked up to the table.

"Nah, it's okay," Archie said, signing a napkin and then handing it to Conan, "Just a fan of my columns. Glad to see I have some little ones"

Archie smiled at Rachel.

"I love all your mysteries! What mystery are you writing about next?" Conan asked Archie.

"As a matter of fact, I'm just starting to research one" Archie beamed, excited to at least have one fan.

"Really? What on?" Conan asked.

"The mysterious men in black that have been seen wandering around Riverdale" Archie stated.

Rachel was about to ask Conan how he knew about Archie's column when Richard and Ava walked up to the table.

"I'm sorry, is Conan annoying you?" Ava asked Archie.

"Not at all, ma'am," Archie said, "He was just interested in what my next mystery was"

"Mystery, eh?" Richard asked, "I'm pretty good at solving mysteries myself. I am a Detective, after all"

"Dad!" Rachel scolded her father, reminding him that this was supposed to be a relaxing family vacation.

"A Detective? Wow!" Archie exclaimed.

"Mr. Detective, wold you mind solving the mystery of where my last hamburger went?" Jughead asked Richard.

"Ahehe...I...I don't do food mysteries" Richard said, with his hand firmly in his pocket.

"Would you mind working with me on this mystery, sir?" Archie asked Richard.

"Richard Moore, at your service" Richard stated, bowing.

"Dad!" Rachel scolded him again.

"It's alright, honey, let him," Ava told Rachel, then turning to Richard, said, "Conan seems to be a big fan, take him with you. Rachel and I will do a little girl shopping"

"I have a friend who knows the best shopping places in Riverdale," Betty told Ava as she, Archie and Jughead got up, "We're going to her place in a little while, I'll call you when we get there so you can talk to her"

Betty handed Ava her phone number.

"Thank you, you're very kind" Ava replied, walking out the door with Rachel.

"Be good, Conan!" Rachel called out as the door closed.

"Did you hear her? Be good." Richard told Conan, turning to Archie, "So, where are we off to?"

"Betty's dad was the first one in our group to see one of the men in black, so we'll talk to him then we'll go to Ronnie's" Archie stated.

"Archie, what about Reggie?" Betty asked, pointing to the little boy who looked exactly like Reggie.

"Bring him with us, we'll deal with him later" Archie said as the six of them walked out of the shop, Betty holding Little Reggie's hand.

Veronica Lodge arrived inside the Lodge mansion. Her father was sitting on his usual chair, reading the paper in front of the fireplace.

"Is that you, Veronica? My card better be alright" Mr. Lodge said from his chair.

"Don't worry, Daddy, it's all in one piece" Veronica said, throwing the credit card down onto the hallway table.

She started walking upstairs when she saw Smithers.

"Ms. Lodge" Smithers stopped her, out of range of her father's hearing.

"What is it, Smithers?" Veronica asked.

"I saw that woman again while you were out" Smithers stated.

"The one in black? What does she want? I bet she's after Daddy's money. Thank you for alerting me, Smithers" Veronica said as she coontinued upstairs.

She entered her room and looked into the mirror, she wondered what this mysterious woman in black wanted. Could she be after her father's billions? Could she be some secret admirer her father hadn't told her about. This was the fifth time today that someone had seen her lurking about outside the mansion. She figured it was to do with her father, so it was none of her business anyway. She heard the doorbell ring and heard Smithers call her name. It was probably Archie, to query about this strange looking lady for his stupid column. She walked downstairs and headed for the door.

It wasn't Archie. It was a woman with long light-blonde hair. She wore a black dress, similar to that of what the strange lady with the hat was wearing. But Veronica didn't notice that. She noticed the lady's face.

"Are you Veronica Lodge?" the lady asked her.

"Yes, that's me. And you're...You're the famous actress, Chris Vineyard!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Indeed I am" Chris stated, nodding.

"What do you want with me?" Veronica asked, in shock.

"I've seen a few of your modelling works, I was hoping I could cast you in a part of a model for my new film" Chris stated.

"Yes, of course!" Veronica said with excitement, "Let me just ring Arch-"

"No time, my dear, it's a very quick casting!" Chris said, pulling Veronica out of the house and leading her into her car.

"So I'm really going to star in a movie?" Veronica asked as she closed the car door.

"Yes, you are" Chris said with a sneer, pressing a button on the car dashboard and driving out of the mansion.


	2. The Mystery Deepens

Chapter 2

Veronica felt dizzy. She couldn't remember where she was. She tried moving but she couldn't. She then realised she was in a chair, tied up. She heard clip-clop footsteps and out of the darkness came Chris Vineyard.

"Chris! Where are the cameras? Why am I tied up?" Veronica asked, suddenly remembering what happened, "Is this part of the model acting?"

"Unfortunately, Ms. Lodge, this is no movie set. And you are no actress." Chris said coldly.

Veronica noticed two men in black were guarding the entrance to this place behind Chris and she also noticed the black hat she was wearing.

"You're-You're-" Veronica stuttered.

"Save your breath, Ronnie, dear," Chris said as she walked into the darkness, "Save it for the scream"

Scream? Veronica wondered what this actress was on about. In fact, she was beginning to think she was no actress. This was all Archie's fault, Veronica thought, if he had of showed up before Chris did, she wouldn't be trapped here. She only hoped that Smithers or her father or someone had noticed she was missing for however long she'd been asleep.

Archie and the gang arrived at Betty's house.

"Here it is," Betty said, opening the door for everyone, "Welcome to my house, Mr. Moore"

"Thank you, Betty, you are awfully kind" Richard said as they walked in.

Mr. Cooper noticed Betty walk in with the others.

"Ah, Betty!" he said.

"Dad, Archie's writing a column on the men in black you've been hearing about. He'd like your input" Betty explained to her father.

"Oh, well, take a seat" Mr. Cooper motioned for the friends to take a seat.

"I'll help Mum with the beverages" Betty said, dragging Little Reggie along with her into the kitchen.

Archie, Jughead, Richard and Conan took a seat on the couch opposite .

"Who are your new friends, Archie?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"This is Detective Richard Moore, I figured more people would read this story if I had an input of a real professional and the kid's just a big fan" Archie told Mr. Cooper.

"Well, ask any questions you need" Mr. Cooper said.

"Betty said you've been hearing about these sightings on the radio-" Archie started.

"Do you remember when you first started hearing about them?" Richard cut Archie off.

"Well, I first started hearing about them last week but I never saw any until a few days ago" Mr. Cooper replied.

"Yeah, Betty told us you saw one next door" Jughead said.

"Oh, no, not next door, Jughead. Three doors down" Mr. Cooper replied.

"Was he doing anything strange? Any suspicious behaviour?" Conan asked.

"Oi! You're supposed to listen, not get involved!" Richard scolded Conan.

"It's alright, Detective," Mr. Cooper said as his daughter came out of the kitchen with the other little boy, placing their drinks on the coffee table, "Not really suspicious, I didn't see him looking anywhere. He was just casually walking down the street when I saw him."

"Didn't you say he was leaning against a tree when you walked past him?" Betty asked her father.

"Yes, he was. He was smoking by it last I saw him. I just assumed he was just having casual cigarette like any smoker" Mr. Cooper said.

"Thank you, Mr. Cooper" Archie said, as he closed his notebook, getting up.

"Here's my card. Be sure to call if you remember anything else" Richard stated, handing Mr. Cooper his card.

"Where are you off to next?" Mr. Cooper asked the gang as they began walking out of the house.

"Ronnie's," Betty answered her father, "She saw a woman in black wandering outside her place"

"Good luck, kids" Mr. Cooper said as the gang left the house.

Mr. Lodge got up off his chair and began looking for the credit card Veronica came home with. She said it was all in one piece but he didn't trust his daughter. Veronica was the kind of girl that if she saw something she liked, she'd buy it straight away.

"Veronica, dear, where's my card?" Mr. Lodge called upstairs to his daughter.

There was no answer.

"Veronica!" Mr. Lodge said as he walked upstairs.

He searched in every room upstairs. Veronica usually told him if she was going to a party. And it was getting late. The maid was in the Master bedroom.

"Have you seen Veronica?" He asked her.

"No, sir, not since this morning when she left to buy those pearls" The maid replied.

"She usually calls me. Even if she's with that bumbling Archie, he usually calls me aswell. We can't jump to conclusions but please, alert the police and let them know Veronica is missing" Mr. Lodge told the maid as he walked out and walked downstairs.

He paced the passageway until he heard the doorbell ring. He answered it to see Archie, Betty, Jughead, a man in a blue suit and two little boys.

"Oh, just what I need" Mr. Lodge said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I won't break anything" Archie said as he, Jughead, Richard and Conan began walking in.

Betty started to walk in with Little Reggie but he was pulling back.

"What's wrong?" Betty asked.

"I'll wait out here" Little Reggie stated.

"It's dangerous with that woman walking about" Betty told him.

"I'll be careful, unlike Carrot Top" Little Reggie said.

"Okay then" Betty said, as she walked into the Lodge mansion with the others.

"We're here to see Veronica about that strange woman she's been seeing outside the house" Archie explained.

"Strange woman? What on Earth are you talking about?" Mr. Lodge asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Jughead asked.

"She never tells me anything that she's worried about," Mr. Lodge stated, "She always goes shopping. Great, now you have me thinking the worse!"

"The worse about what? Is everything okay, Mr. Lodge?" Betty asked her best friend's father.

"Veronica's disappeared" Mr. Lodge said.

"D-Disappeared?" Jughead asked, frightened.

"Did she come home today?" Archie asked, starting to worry about her himself.

"Yeah, she did," Conan stated, crawling onto a table, picking up a gold credit card, "This credit card was on this table, it looked as though it had been thrown here"

"You idiot!" Richard scolded Conan, picking him up and putting him on the floor, "You're not supposed to touch evidence!"

"That's alright. That's my credit card," Mr. Lodge stated, taking it off Conan, "I was looking for this when I noticed Veronica was missing"

Conan put a hand on his chin, thinking. Why is the only evidence the thrown-down credit card? There must be other evidence around here.

"Do you know where she went when she came home?" Conan asked Mr. Lodge.

"I'm afraid not," Mr. Lodge replied, "I was reading the paper. I heard her come home and that was it."

"Do you have anyone who might've seen her leave again?" Richard asked.

"Yes, our butler. He usually answers the door. Smithers!" Mr. Lodge answered, calling the butler.

Smithers came walking into the hallway from the dining area.

"Yes, Mr. Lodge?" Smithers asked.

"Did you see Veronica leave again after she arrived home?" Mr. Lodge asked the butler.

"Yes, sir. She left with some famous actress for a model acting casting" Smithers replied.

"Do you remember the name of this actress?" Richard asked Smithers.

"No. Sorry, sir" Smithers answered.

"Very well. Thank you, Smithers, you may go" Mr. Lodge commanded the butler as Smithers walked back into the dining area.

"How long's she been gone for, Mr. Lodge?" Archie asked, getting frantic.

"Since she came back. I'd say that would be more than a few hours" Mr. Lodge replied.

"Richard, model acting doesn't usually take that long, does it?" Conan asked Richard.

"I'm not sure. Do you know, Betty?" Richard asked Betty.

"Not in my experience, no, it doesn't" Betty replied.

"Great! Now I need to alert the police that she's been kidnapped by a famous actress!" Mr. Lodge said as he walked upstairs.

"No! Mr. Lodge, don't jump-" Betty started.

"Let him. We can go to Riverdale's Boy Genius, he might be able to track her or something" Archie said as he held the door open for everyone.

Conan had his hand on his chin as he walked out. A famous actress? Why would an actress kidnap a random rich girl? If she's that famous, she wouldn't need the money.

"And if this really is Reggie, Dilton might have some antidote or something" Archie said, lifting Little Reggie off the ground as Betty grabbed his hand.

They arrived at Dilton Doiley's house, whose garage door was open. Dilton was always working on something whenever he had the door open.

"Yo, Dilt!" Archie called into the garage.

Dilton came out from the garage. He was fairly small, wore circular glasses and had black curly hair.

"Hey, Arch. What's up?" Dilton asked.

"I'm researching a weird mystery. But it's gotten even bigger than that." Archie explained.

"How so, Arch?" Dilton queried.

"Ronnie's gone missing and could possibly be kidnapped" Archie said.

"Oh, dear. That is big. Why did you come to me?" Dilton asked.

"We thought you might've been able to track her" Richard said, stepping into the covnersation.

"Who's this?" Dilton asked, pointing to Richard.

"Detective Richard Moore, I'm helping Archie with his article" Richard explained.

"I see. Unfortunately, Detective, I can't track her. I did invent a tracking device in sixth grade but I haven't used it since. Even if I did try it, I'd have to have Ronnie in front of me before I could track her" Dilton explained.

"Oh. Okay. Well, what about this kid, Dilt?" Archie said, dragging Little Reggie in front of him.

"What about him, Arch?" Dilton asked, giving them a strange look.

"He says his Reggie and got fed something that turned him small" Archie explained.

Dilton started laughing.

"Are you serious? None of you realise it?" Dilton asked, between laughs.

"Realise what?" Jughead asked, confused.

"This isn't Reggie, guys" Dilton said.

"Then who is it?" Betty asked.

"It's Reggie's identical cousin, Rocky," Dilton said, looking at Little Reggie, "Am I right?"

"N-N-No" Little Reggie stuttered.

Conan took little notice of this, he was trying to solve the case of this Veronica girl's disappearance.

"And if I'm correct," Dilton said, standing up straight, "Reggie is closeby listening in on your conversation"

Archie turned around and screamed into the night, "Reggie Mantle, this is no time for practical jokes, especially when Ronnie's been kidnapped!"

Suddenly, Reggie fell off the roof of Dilton's garage, holding a walky-talky. This made Richard and everyone else jump back.

"Ronnie's been kidnapped?" Reggie asked in shock, getting up.

"Possibly. And all you can do is joke around!" Archie screamed at him.

"Hey, relax, Carrot Top! It was just a little fun!" Reggie screamed back.

"Come on, boys, don't fight!" Betty said, trying to break up Reggie and Archie.

"Uh, Detective?" Dilton asked Richard.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

Conan listened in on this conversation.

"If it's any help, I overheard Ronnie glaoting about a new pearl necklace she'd bought this morning" Dilton told him.

"Thanks for telling me" Richard said.

Suddenly something hit Conan. The words that kid that looked like Reggie said, the famous actress, the men in black, the pearl necklace. It all struck him.

"So, that's where my hamburger went" He heard Jughead say as he turned to see him bending down to pick it up.

Conan secretly got ready to shoot Jughead with a dart but Jughead tripped and fell headfirst into Dilton's piping, knocking him out clean. Conan ran to set him up straight.

"Are you okay, Jughead? I gotcha!" Conan said as he sat behind Jughead.

He altered his bowtie to Jughead's voice.

"Everyone, be quiet!" He said into the bowtie.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Jughead.

"You okay, Jug?" Archie asked his best pal.

"I'm fine, Arch," Conan continued, "An idea just struck me about Veronica"

"You have an idea? Don't be stupid" Reggie said.

"It's very serious, Reggie. Your girlfriend is at you shouldn't be laughing," Conan was saying, "you're the one who got her kidnapped"

"Me? I didn't even know anything about it! How could I have got her kidnapped?" Reggie asked, "You're crazier than normal, Jug!"

"What if this group of men in black really do what your prank was?" Conan asked into the bowtie.

"You mean turn people into little kids?" Betty asked.

"Exactly," Conan continued, "If they don't want to be found out, they hope that whatever they feed them erases their memory."

"I get what you're saying, Jug," Dilton spoke up, "And if for some reason, it doesn't and one of those men find out.."

"Someone close to them will be in great danger," Conan continued, "That's what I'm pretty sure happened to Veronica. One of those men took Reggie's prank seriously"

"And now Veronica's in danger!" Archie yelled at Reggie.

"Hey! I didn't know they really did that stuff!" Reggie yelled back.

"Quiet! Stop fighting, you two! We're going to need to find Veronica before something really bad happens to her. Dilton, can you make Arch, Reg, Betty and I some weapons to protect ourselves with?" Conan asked into the bowtie.

"No need to. I have some from Archie's previous mystery he researched about" Dilton explained.

"But how are we going to find her?" Betty asked.

"I think people like that usually hide in dark places, right Richard?" Conan asked as he stepped out from behind Jughead.

"Yes. And since there's alot of them, I'd assume she'd be in the darkest place in Riverdale" Richard stated.

"The school basement is as dark as it gets for me" Betty stated.

"No, Veronica's basement is even darker" Reggie said.

"Why would she be kidnapped in her own home, dummy?" Archie yelled at Reggie.

"Well, looks like we're going to the school" Richard stated.

"I have your weapons" Dilton said, handing everyone, except Richard and Conan, a bubble-gum-like shooter gun.

Archie walked up to Jughead.

"Yo, Jug, wake up, we're taking your idea into action" Archie said.

Jughead didn't wake up.

"Hey, look, there's a hamburger here" Reggie said, bending down to pick it up.

"DON'T TOUCH IT, THAT'S MINE!" Jughead screamed, waking up and bolting for the hamburger.

"Here, Jug. C'mon" Archie said, handing Jughead his weapon and getting the burger stuck in it.

"Awwwww" Jughead moaned as they walked to the school, leaving Dilton and Rocky behind.


	3. Not What You Think

Chapter 3

The gang arrived at the school. Betty was right, it was dark. Reggie was able to pick the lock and they entered. Archie, Reggie, Betty and Jughead held up their weapons. Well, Jughead had tried biting the hamburger out of his but it was no use. Richard held out his gun. Conan was sneakily behind Richard.

Richard and Conan followed Archie and the others. They came to some stairs leading down.

"Is this the place?" Richard asked, in a whisper.

"I'd say so," Conan whispered, pointing down there, "It's darker than up here"

Richard was about to yell at him but realised where they were and held it in.

"Okay, guys, let's slowly go in" Archie whispered.

"But my burger's still stuck" jughead whispered back.

"Ssh!" Reggie shsuhed him.

Conan stood beside Richard and opened up his watch as they slowly walked down the stairs. They heard footsteps and hid behind a corner.

Conan took a peek around the corner up the stairs.

"It's two of them, they're just standing there, eating" Conan whispered.

"They're as bad as this guy" Reggie whispered, pointing to Jughead.

"Hey, eating helps me be more comfortable" Jughead whispered.

"Shut up, Jug!" Archie whispered as they continued walking into the darkness of the basement.

Veronica heard footsteps again and suddenly woke up from her slumber.

"It's okay, Ronnie, it's just me" Chris said, walking up to her, holding a gun.

"Why-Why have you got a gun?" Veronica asked her, "It's a prop from one of your movies, right?"

"I wish it was" Chris said, pointing the gun at Veronica's head.

She was about to pull the trigger when she heard a girl's gasp. She turned her head around, not moving the gun from Veronica's head, to see a redhead, a blonde, a guy with slicked-back hair, someone wearing a crown, a man in a blue suit and...Him. They were all holding weapons, except for the little one. Her eyes widened and she ran to the window, where the moonlight was shining through.

"Quick, go now!" Richard told the others as they ran up to Veronica and he slowly walked up to them.

"Ronnie!" Betty exclaimed as she untied her best friend with the others.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're here!" Veronica shouted.

Conan looked towards where the monlight was showing into the room. He walked over to it and saw who he expected.

"I knew it" Conan said.

"Knew what?" Chris said, looking at Conan from the corner of her eye.

"I had a hunch but it wasn't proven until I heard about Veronica's pearl necklace. Even then, I still couldn't of been sure. But your reaction to me just now, really did prove it" Conan replied.

"Prove what exactly?" Chris asked.

"I don't know why you want Veronica's necklace, I don't know why you're here, I don't even know why you used the Black Organization. But one thing I do know is Vermouth always calls me Cool Kid and faces me whenever she sees me. When you didn't and ran here, my suspicions were proven...Phantom Thief Kid" Conan said, looking up at Chris.

Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke, Chris turned into a man, wearing a white tuxedo and top hat with a white cape and monocle over his left eye.

"Well done, Mr. Detective," The Kid said, turning around to face Conan, "I'll have to keep her name for you in mind next time"

"Why did you want Veronica's necklace?" Conan asked.

"On that necklace are the most valuable pearls in the world. I had to have my hands on them." The Kid replied.

"But you got foiled by me, once again" Conan stated.

The Kid simply nodded.

"Then why Vermouth?" Conan queried.

"I wanted to frighten you" The Kid replied, smiling at him.

"You knew I'd be here?" Conan asked.

"A magician always knows where his enemy is" The Phantom Thief Kid said with a grin.

"What about the men in black around Riverdale?" Conan asked.

"Just pawns in my game of fetch" The Kid said, clicking his fingers and in a fog of pink smoke, flew out the window in his hangglider.

"The men in black outside just disappeared!" Reggie yelled.

Conan ran back to the group and looked up the stairs they came down.

"How does he do that?" Conan thought to himself.

"Where's our culprit?" Richard screamed, almost forgetting why they were there.

"She ran out the back entrance! I tried to catch her but she was too fast." Conan told him.

"Damn it!" Richard said.

"I'm lucky you guys came when you did, she was about to shoot me" Veronica said as they walked out.

"Yeah, with a pack of cards" Conan thought to himself.

The next day, the Moore family and Conan were on the beach in Riverdale. Rachel, Ava and Richard were in the water. Conan was sitting on a deckchair they'd brought with them. Archie had given Richard a copy of the school newspaper with his article in it. Conan was reading the article.

"So, my advice is to not get too involved in things or else you could end up like us," Archie had written, "Just be careful and stay safe, in a little town called Riverdale"


End file.
